Raindrop Tears
by Gregor Tamon
Summary: Sasori Akasuna has liked Ino Yamanaka for as long as he can remember. But what happens when someone comes and steals her away from him. Read the romance story of the budding relationship between Akasuna Sasori and Yamanaka Ino!
1. Prologue

**This story was written because I wanted to try something new with one of my favorite Naruto character's Sasori! I know, people, HE'S DEAD! But that doesn't mean we can't honor him in stories. I've always tried to figure of if Sasori ever thought about a new life in the Konohagakure (Hidden Leaf) Village. What if he wasn't apart of the Akatsuki and was rescued by Hatake Sakumo? That would mean he would be Hatake Kakashi's little brother or probably Sasori would live alone like Naruto does.**

**Somehow, I bet, Sasori would have the same personality, just less scary and manipulative. His last name would be unknown, but in the story, Sasori's last name will be: AKASUNA! **

**Naruto World, I ALREADY KNOW that his entire name is Akasuna no Sasori! But since in Japan they put their surname's first, His full AMERICAN STYLE name will be Sasori Akasuna (Akasuna Sasori.)**

**Okay. Now, the setting is the Anime World of Naruto! So it's not a High School love story, okay? Everyone has his or her same ranks from Part II in the anime series. The only difference is that Sasori Akasuna is one of the ninjas and befriends almost everybody, not including Choji (since he called Choji fat when they were little.) **

**WARNING: If you like Chiyo, you better not read this, because she died from a heart attack right after Sakumo took Sasori with him. I'm sorry, but really she wouldn't fit into the story for me. If you people have any ideas to bring her in, I would gladly use them.**

**ANOTHER WARNING: This is a Sasori & Ino story. I know you people would like Sasori with someone else, but c'mon! Deidara looks like Ino a little, so DEAL WITH IT! It's a joke to put Sasori and Deidara together. It kinda creeps me out, too. Those lemon stories get too intense. And whoever wrote the one where Deidara gets prego by Sasori scares me. I puked after reading that because there was too much detail about how the baby got though Deidara since "he has no woman parts, but Sasori didn't care!" XD That story did make me laugh though.**

**Before you go to the first chapter, I have one thing to say, ENJOY! SASORI&INO 4LIFE!**


	2. Why her?

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The sounds of my alarm clock made me groan loudly. "It's not even a mission day," I groaned into my pillow. As soon as my left hand felt the top of my alarm clock, it slammed on every button, turning it off completely, probably for good. I sat up in the bed and yawned while scratching my chest.

Yesterday made this day a no mission day. I had delivered chicken breast and sake to Lady Tsunade's office (since Shikamaru was too lazy to do it.)

"Besides," My best friend told me, "I owe her money from that last game of Go we played."

So I delivered it to her and earned a day off. Lucky for me, I wasn't even planning to do any missions today. I planned to sleep. roll over, and sleep some more. Apparently, I got enough sleep, so my body was forced to arouse against my pleasing.

I kept groaning at the sounds of shops outside as I got dressed. _That's what woke me up_, I thought. _It's a business day for everyone else_. After putting on my red t-shirt, black pants, sandals, and a black cloak, I walked out the door and jumped on top of my home, then hopping onto other buildings towards the local flower shop.

"Hey Sasori!" A cheery voice I knew too well yelled to me.

I stopped in my tracks on top of Ichiraku's Ramen Shop and said, "Hey Naruto." I turned to one of my good friends who I've known since I came to this village. I've been working with him ever since Sasuke left the village and we've become used to each other.

The blond-haired boy then asked me, "You going to the flower shop on your day off?"

"Just for a moment. Why does that concern you?"

Naruto smirked at me and said, "We're great friends, buddy! Your crush on Ino concerns me deeply."

I laughed and said, "And your crush on Sakura concerns me deeply, too. So listen to me when I say that she thinks of you as an annoying brother." I chuckled as he groaned.

"So basically, she agreed to go out to eat with her annoying brother today?"

My eyes widened, but then I snickered, "She just said the other day she would never go out with you ever. What made her think otherwise?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "Beats me." He then nodded towards me. "Have fun flirting with Ino."

As he ran off, I yelled to him, "Have fun getting stood up by Sakura!"

I entered the flower shop with my hands in my pockets and my cloak flying in the breeze.

"Good morning, Sasori-kun." Ino's cheery voice helped me find her behind the counter.

"Good morning, Ino-san." I've been friends with Ino for a long time. It took a while though, since the first time I met her, I pushed her off a swing for a fun of it. I was about maybe 8 then, and it took her 2 years to forgive me for it. Ever since then, I developed a liking for her, which I told Naruto when he told me he loved Sakura.

"How are the flowers blooming?" I asked, trying to seem interested in her job.

"Very well, considering it's spring." She giggled at me, and it took a good amount of strength not to let a spot of red catch my cheeks. "So what brings you around these parts this morning."

"The usual. No missions since I delivered Lady Tsunade some chicken breast and sake." We both laughed before a long awkward silence came between us.

"So, umm," I began, "You doing any training today, because I was…" I had to think of _something!_ "On… my way to the Third Training Ground. If you were going to train… maybe… we could train… together?"

Ino stopped twirling her hair and we just stared at each other for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Ino-san. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay!" She reassured me with a smile and said, "Sure. Let me just tell my mother."

Ino threw a kunai towards me in a flash, but I was too quick. I dodged it and the sharp weapon slammed into a large tree. I teleported behind her and hit her neck, hitting a pressure point, she stumbled backwards, leaving open her armpits, so I hit her there and she lost control of her arms. I then teleported in front of her and hit her left and right leg pressure points in her knees. She stumbled back again, and almost fell before I caught her with one hand.

We both breathed hard before I said, "I won that round," with a smirk.

Ino gained control of her body back quickly and stood up while saying, "I still have an advantage."

I jerked an eyebrow and asked, "How- AH!" Ino's leg swiped my foot and I landed on my face on the ground. Before I knew it, she jumped onto me and twisted my arm behind my back.

I laughed and said, "I give, Ino! I give!" She got off of me and laughed while I got up.

"Now I win. Best out of three, remember?"

I playfully groaned at her and said, "What food do you want me to buy?"

She grinned at me and said, "Not much of a winner now, huh, Sasori-kun?" Ino laughed at me as I rolled my eyes.

"I can't buy you food if you won't tell me what you want," I joked.

"You should know this one. Cherry tomatoes, duh!" She playfully punched my arm as I smirked at her.

Then the question hit me again, _Why do you like Ino Yamanaka?_ this question always came up Everytime I was about to tell her. The same answer always came up, too. She was always a delicate girl, but knew how to take care of herself. As we grew up, I even found Ino more attractive every year. She even told me I was good-looking, but she was saying it in a friendly way.

I shook the question out of my head before asking, "Shall we pick them, then?"

**A/N: The 1****st**** chapter done! Now, you see how Sasori acts? This is the way he would probably act if he was never with Chiyo. Serious, but more sarcastic than usual. Friendly, yet sometimes evil in a way. I hope after reading this story, you people will see how good Sasori and Ino connect! And to all the haters of this story, thanks for hating! ^_^**


	3. Lovers or Friends

"How about these, Ino-san?" I pointed to what I thought were cherry tomatoes inside of the fruit market.

Ino looked at me with a weird look. "Sasori, that's not even cherry tomatoes." She giggled at me, and I laughed a little, too.

"You're the expert here. Tell me which are which."

The blond-haired girl tugged me by my cloak towards a bunch of bit-sized tomatoes.

"_These_ are cherry tomatoes, Sasori-kun. You can tell they are because they don't look like that." Ino pointed to the cranberries I actually thought were tomatoes and laughed. "Do you get it now?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, Ino. I get it now. So how many do you want?"

She patted the pocket where my wallet was, and said, "Enough that will make you pay a lot. How much you got?" Before I could answer, she slipped my wallet out of my pocket and began to open it.

"Hey!" I laughed before reaching for it. Ino pulled it away and opened my wallet with a sly grin.

"Aww! Look at us when we were younger." I looked over her shoulder at the picture of us when we were around 10 and officially became friends. I was sticking my tongue out playfully at Sakura and hold the bunny ears up behind Ino's head. Ino was laughing cheerfully while trying to push my hand away. My crush turned and asked, "You kept this for 6 years?"

"Umm…" I smiled nervously while rubbing the back of my neck.

Ino laughed and hugged my waist, making me try (but fail epically) at hiding a small blush. "You're such a softy, Sasori!" She kept laughing.

"Can I finally get me wallet back?" I laughed.

"Sure, softy." She wiped her laughing tears from her eyes and passed me back my wallet.

I walked up to the counter with 3 full containers of cherry tomatoes and said to the old lady clerk, "Just these 3 containers please."

The clerk nodded and she took my 12 yins. A smile swept across the old lady's face as she said, "You two seem like a lovely young couple."

Ino and I looked to each other quickly. Ino then turned away at the sight of my face and blushed hard. All I said to the lady was, "You can say that," with a smirk.

"So what's next on the fun training agenda after this, Sasori?" Ino joked as we sat on the grass of the training grounds.

I caught the cherry tomato she threw to me with my mouth and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, this wasn't much of a training. All we did was about 20 minutes of fighting, then we got the tomatoes."

I threw a tomato to her mouth and said, "It hasn't been much of a training, Y'know? I mean, I beat you twice without even trying." I laughed loudly before Ino tackled me to the ground. She then pinned my arms to the ground and climbed on top of me, making me laugh harder.

"You take that back," She laughed. "You know you put up a fight those five times and I beat you three times out of that!" We kept laughing until our eyes met up. It was like one of those moments in Make Out Paradise where "the two lovers fall into the gaze of each other's eyes," but I didn't even gag at the sound of romance. It was actually enjoyable.

Ino then came to her senses and jumped off of me. I sat up next to her and we looked around the scenery before Ino asked, "Did you really mean that?"

I looked to her and jerked an eyebrow. "Mean what?"

She blushed hard and said, "Y'know," She looked away before continuing. "That we're a couple?"

_Tell her!_ My inner self was talking to me again. _Tell her how you feel before it's too late!_

"Ino, I-"

"INO-SAN!"

"Aww, damn. What is it, Sakura?" Ino stood up quickly in front of the panting pink haired girl.

"Seriously, what is it?" _You just messed up the best moment,_ I thought to myself.

Sakura panted one last time before blurting, "SASUKE-KUN IS BACK!"

"WHAT? YAY!" It wasn't long before Ino and Sakura began jumping around holding hands in a circle. They finally noticed what they were doing and pulled away from each other with disgusted looks.

"Any…ways…" Sakura continued, "He was here since yesterday! Naruto and I found him today in his old apartment reading a forbidden scroll."

"We have to go see him, _now_!"

My heart was crushed. One of my friends who hasn't been here for a long time just happens to come back, and the girl I'm in love with falls head over heels for him. Sure, I was supposed to feel happy because Sasuke was back, but I wasn't. At all.

Ino and Sakura left me in the training grounds on the grass with a bunch of cherry tomatoes.

"She didn't even say see you later or anything?" I grabbed a full container of cherry tomatoes and threw them all the way into the stream nearby. Angry, hot tears streamed down my face at I walked back home. I've never cried like this before, not even when I found out my grandmother was dead.

"Get the hell out, Shikamaru!" I found Shikamaru on my kitchen table sitting criss-cross with his eyes closed. "What're you even doing here?"

Shikamaru opened one eye, then stretched. "Thanks a lot for waking me from my nice dream about sleep."

"Answer the question."

"Okay, okay. My mom kicked me out of the house again for being so lazy. I was tired, so I came to your house. Your door was open. Typical of you, especially since there's a robber going around the village."

My eyebrows went up. "Robber?"

"Yeah." My lazy friend climbed off of my table and yawned. "They started their reign of terror yesterday and already robbed about 10 house in one night. The ANBU are working on finding them, but the crook covered up his footsteps nicely." Shikamaru looked at me and said, "Are you… crying?"

My face grew hard as I said, "No. Now get out."

Shikamaru headed for the door and said, "Alright, alright, sheesh."

As soon as the door closed, more tears poured out of my eyes. I sat down on the edge of my bed and silently wept to the sound of pitter-patter at my window. It was raining at the perfect time, when I was crying.

"Yeah, that lightens the mood," I said sarcastically. I pulled off my cloak and shirt and threw them to the floor along with my sandals. For the rest of the night, I sat there thinking why I was doing this to myself before drifting off into a deep slumber.


	4. Jerk

The louder sound of pitter-patter opened my eyes instead of my alarm clock. Just like every morning, I dressed, but into a white sleeveless shirt with my black shorts and cloak since my red shirt was soaked with tears from last night. Then I headed out of my apartment and surely locked the door this time, and put my cloak's hood above my head. "This is going to be a great mission day," I grumbled before heading for Lady Tsunade's office.

"Whoa, Sasori-kun. Are you okay?" Sakura tried to touch my puffy red eyes, but I moved away from her.

"I'm fine," I said sternly. She took a hint and moved away from me near Sasuke.

"Okay," Lady Tsunade said quickly. "Today, Sasuke being here isn't enough for today's mission. So I took the liberty of having you being paired up with Team 10."

Right on cue, Asuma sensei, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino walked right in.

"Ugh, I told you guys we would be late!" Ino yelled at her team. "If fatty here didn't go get some chips from the store,-"

"My mother says I'm just heavy-set!"

"Excuse me!" The hokage got up from her seat and yelled, "This is a place of business! If you cannot keep it down in my office, you will be asked to leave my office and suspended from this mission. Do I make myself clear?"

Team 10 nodded and got into the line with us. As Ino was about to stand next to me, I glared at her and moved over so Shikamaru could stand next to me.

"Now," Lady Tsunade contained herself and sat in her seat. "This is a recon mission for all of you. There will be three groups of 2. The group of three will be Asuma, Kakashi, and Sasuke. I want them to watch Sasuke to make sure he doesn't leave again. Anyways, the mission is to watch every move of the village. There's a thief going around, and he or she's picked the places to pick scrolls from. Here are your groups. Once I'm done telling you, pick a place away from the others and watch a designated part of Konoha."

I was pissed to find out Ino was my partner. But who else could've it been? When I asked Lady Tsunade why, all she said was, "You two seem to work great with each other."

Of course. We _used_ to! I wanted to say that, but what the Hokage says, goes. So I was suppose to work nicely with the girl who cares more about being a fan girl to another guy than being friends with me. Pfft, over my dead body.

Ino and I walked in silence towards Ichiro's Ramen Shop. Everytime Ino would try to start conversation; I would just end it by asking a question irrelevant to what she was saying. Then she started talking about Sasuke, which made me furious. I just couldn't hit her or anything, so I walked up faster than her.

"Okay, that's it." Ino stood in front of me with her arms crossed.

"What?" I asked blankly.

"Why are being so, un Sasorish?"

"Nice vocabulary you've got there." I hopped onto the ramen shop's roof and speeded off near my house.

It wasn't look before Ino caught up. She then grabbed my arm and said, "I'm serious, Sasori-kun!"

I shrugged her off and said, "Don't add 'kun' to the end of my name." I turned to her and pulled off my hood. "Do you see my eyes, Ino? Do you _see_ them? I actually cried over you. I CRIED OVER YOU! You literally left me all alone on the training grounds yesterday!"

"It was an acci-"

"Accident? Every other time you went off somewhere and I was _right there_, you would either say 'See you later' or something like that! But _no_! You wanna go see Sasuke instead of the guy whose been with you and not off to go kill his own brother!"

"Don't talk about Sasuke that way! He's been a better friend than you have! Besides, he has a right to kill Itachi. Itachi killed off the whole Uchiha clan!"

"And how does that concern _you?_ He didn't know you or any of us until about 3 years after!"

Ino pushed me and said, "Why're you acting like such a jerk? I told you it was an accident."

I was just about to take my anger out on her. Pull her hair, punch her, stab her with a kunai, but I didn't. I just heaved a sigh and said, "I love you, Ino Yamanaka."

My best friend was stunned. She just looked at me with wide eyes and raindrops streaming down her face. "S-S-Sasori-kun, I didn't-"

"Don't even bother! Look, why don't you just run off with Sasuke and become Mrs. Uchiha or something? Leave me out of it." I began walking until I felt Ino's hand on my shoulder.

I turned and said, "What is it now?"

Tears along with raindrops were on her face now, making me feel worse than a jerk. I made my best friend who I've crushed on for years cry. I'm bigger than a jerk. There's not even a _word_ for what I am.

"I feel the same way, Sasori-kun. I didn't mean to make you think… I didn't…" She sniffled before bursting into tears on my chest. I silently wept as she sobbed on me. I'm a jerk right now, but she's still here. Not even knowing she loves me back makes me feel better about making Ino cry…

**A/N: Intense, I know! This is exactly how I imagined it in my head, Y'know? An epic love scene where Ino and Sasori confess their true feelings. I'll be holding a poll to see if Sasori and Ino should go out right away or if they should matain a friendly relationship until the end. Thanks for reading! (P.S This story has gone from being named Konoha Gaiden to Raindrop Tears. KG was epic and all, but that would be a great name for my next Naruto story.**


End file.
